comment changer le passé?
by nao49
Summary: quel instant peut changer ton futur? un konosetsu sortie de mon imagination. Première histoire pour ma part, soyez gentil avec moi...
1. Chapter 1

**Négima ou tout autre personnages qui lui est lié ne m'appartient pas.**

Les mains tremblantes, Setsuna se tenais là devant Konoka, sa princesse, sa protégée. Elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous après l'école. C'était le mois de février, il faisait froid, les arbres étaient nus, tous sauf l'arbre monde, qui lui n'avait jamais eu de feuilles.

Konoka sentit un frisson la parcourir, elle croisa ses bras pour garder sa chaleur corporelle.

Elle attendais que Setsuna engage la conversation. Après tout, c'était elle qui voulait lui parler. Frissonnante et impatiente, elle entama la conversation :

« Setchan, pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ici ? Il fait froid dehors, on aurait pu se voir ailleurs, au chaud, comme dans ma chambre, j'aurai fait du thé bien chaud. »

Setsuna la regardais incapable de dire quoi que se soit, en effet la jeune fille de 19 ans voulait lui dire tant de choses, mais les mots ne sortaient pas, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Figé par ses popres émotions, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, Setsuna était plonger dans les beau yeux de Konoka.

Konoka regarda intensément Setsuna et repris la conversation :

« Setchan, comme tu ne veux pas parler, je vais en profiter pour te dire quelque chose. Te souvient-tu, il y a quelques jours c'était la saint valentin et je t'ai donné des chocolats ?

Setsuna ne répondit pas, restant là, juste a regarder sa belle princesse.

elle paraissait calme, mais ce n'était qu'une apparence.

« Pour tout t'avouer, continua Konoka, je n'ai pas distribué d'autre chocolat, je les ais fait spécialement pour toi, j'y ais travaillé toute la nuit. J'était vraiment fatigué le lendemain, mais ça en valait la peine ! »

Setsuna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, sa bien aimée s'était couchée tard juste pour elle. Setsuna se sentit d'un coup très mal à l'aise.. elle, l'humble demi-démon corneille ne méritait pas cette faveur selon elle.

« Setchan, je ne te vois pas comme mon garde du corps ! un garde du corps se doit de protéger une personne contre tout dangers, toujours être à ses côtés, dans l'ombre comme dans la lumière.. Je n'ai jamais pensé a toi de cette manière là. Peut importe ce que tu faisait, pour moi cela n'a jamais été le cas. »

Setsuna était sans voix, elle qui était persuadé d'avoir bien fait son travail, même Konoemon ne lui avait jamais rien reprocher. Mais Konoka était en ce moment même en train de lui dire quoi ? Que son travail de garde du corps ne rimait à rien, que tout ce qu'elle avait fait, mettre sa vie en danger, de prendre une flèche à Kyoto, n'était rien.

« je comprend ojou-sama, pardonner moi pour ma malveillance.

Au moment ou Setsuna s'apprêta à partir, elle fut retenue par Konoka qui lui attrapa fermement les mains.

« Non, tu ne comprend pas setchan ! Et je n'ai pas fini de parler, laisse moi finir s'il te plait, ne dit plus rien, ne fait plus rien, écoute moi jusqu'au bout, ne m'interromps pas, ne me fait pas utiliser mon statue pour te donner un ordre, je t'en pris. Regarde moi dans les yeux. »

Konoka avait pris sa voix la plus douce et fit son regard de chien battu. Ne voulant pas contredire sa princesse, Setsuna resta là, comme figé, ses mains liées à celles de Konoka.

« Setchan, je disais donc que je ne te vois pas comme mon garde du corps mais comme mon garde du cœur. J'ai placé dans tes mains mon cœur et mon âme, car j'ai confiance en toi. Tu as toujours été à mes côtés, toujours là quand j'en avais besoin. Tu es un soutient pour moi, et je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi ! Les années d'absence quand tu es partie pour ta formation ont été pénibles pour moi, je voulais tant te revoir. Et puis tu es réapparus, mais tu ma évité, et puis il y a eu Kyoto, le voyage dans le monde magique, notre pactio, notre retour sur la Terre, et notre vie sur le campus. Au fil des années,nous nous sommes rapprochés mais nous avons aussi grandit, et mes sentiments ont changés .. quand je me levais le matin, je n'avais qu'une hâte, celle de te voir le plus tôt possible, je retardais même mon réveil pour avoir moins de temps a attendre. »

Setsuna regardait Konoka faire sa plaidoirie, son cœur battait la chamade, où Konoka voulait en venir au juste ? Elle attendait avec impatience la fin de son discours.

« j'ai donc pris conscience » reprit Konoka « que j'avais des sentiments pour toi ! je suis mainenant adulte et je peut faire la différence, les sentiments que j'ai envers toi sont des sentiments d'amour. J'ai voulus te le montrer a la dernière saint Valentin, mais tu n'en a pas pris conscience, trop omnubiler par ton travail de garde du corps.. Setsuna Sakurazaki je t'aime ! à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! j'ai envie de tout faire avec toi, de construire ma vie, de vieillir à tes côtés, que tu me prennes dans tes bras, entendre ta voix le matin au réveil, je ….. je veux tout te donner, comme je veux tout recevoir de toi. Je … veux … »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Konoka, son regard se brouilla. Elle avait enfin craqué ! Ce secret, ce fardeau qu'elle portait, qui la rongeait et qu'elle ne pouvait avouer à sa précieuse setchan. Elle éprouvait deux sentiments bien distincts à ce moment précis. Le premier était un soulagement, et le deuxième était la peur ! comment Setsuna allait réagir ? va t'elle fuir ? la rejeter ? ou au contraire, ressentait elle la même chose pour elle ?!

Setsuna était choquée, ses jambes tremblait... Konoka, sa princesse, son amie d'enfance était amoureuse d'elle. Elle pris une grande respiration, s'avança, retira ses mains de celles de Konoka, les posa sur les joues de sa belle, essuya les larmes avec ses pousses, et lui dit avec assurance :

« ne pleure pas ma belle princesse. Ne pleure pas comme ça. »

Setsuna se pencha vers Konoka et lui donna un doux baiser. Aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne, elle désirait plus que tout la ré-embrasser depuis leur contrat de pactio. Elle voulait lui appartenir.

Konoka croisa ses mains dans le dos de Setsuna, elle força Setsuna a Se rapprocher d'elle. Timidement elle caressa les lèvres de son chevalier avec sa langue. Setsuna surpris au début ouvrit finalement la bouche, et caressa avec sa langue la langue de Konoka. Un petit gémissement sortit du fond de la gorge de Konoka, jamais elle n' aurait pensé de son setchan l'aurai laissé l'embrasser de cette manière. Elle qui était si timide envers Konoka, se laissa emporter par ce vent de douceur et de passion, sa timidité s'envola d'un coup !

Leur souffles s'accéléra, la température de leur mains augmenta, la pleine lune se reflétait sur leur visages.

Konoka se retira la première, le sourire au lèvres, le front posé sur celui de Setsuna, les yeux plongés dans le regard sombre de son ange. Setsuna voulait continuer à embrasser Konoka, pour ne plus perdre une seule minute loin de son amante. Mais Konoka se mit à parler :

« je ne sais pas quoi dire setchan, c'était tellement puissant tout ça. Doit-je comprendre que toi aussi tu ressens la même chose que moi ? Ou était-ce une façon de me consoler ? »

Konoka souriait, sachant très bien ce qu'était la réponse a sa question.

« crois tu vraiment que c'était une façon de te consoler ? Je t'aime aussi ! si je t'ai demandé de venir me rejoindre ici c'était pour te faire ma déclaration, mais j'était incapable de trouver les mots. C'est peut être ironique, je suis capable de tuer des démons, de rester plusieurs jours sans dormir, et de combattre juste après, mais je suis incapable de t'avouer ce que je ressent pour toi. Je t'aime depuis longtemps moi aussi, mais j'avais peur que tu me fuis.. aujourd'hui je voulais le faire car Asuna m'en a convaincu, elle s'est rendu compte de notre manège à toutes les deux. La façon dont tu es toujours en train de me taquiner, et la façon que j'ai de rougir à chaque situation ambiguë. »

Konoka posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa bien aimée et se disait que Setsuna avait bien changée durant ces dernières années. Elle avait grandit, mais était également plus tonique. Ses bras musclés serraient et entouraient son corps. Konoka respira l'odeur de Setsuna, cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant et qui la calmait plus que tout. Cette odeur rassurante qu'elle respirait à chaque omiai qu'elle avait rejeter, cette même odeur qu'elle n'avait jamais oubliée.. Un frisson la parcourra, elles étaient restées plusieurs heures dans le froid . Aucune des deux n'avait vu le temps passer. Les mains de Setsuna étaient toujours étonnamment chaude, mais en revanche cell de Konoka étaient gelées. Quand elle les posa sur les joues de son ange, Setsuna fit une petite grimace

« nous allons rentrer dans les dortoirs, je ne voudrait pas que tu attrape un rhume, je m'en voudrait. Aller blotti toi contre moi, bien au chaud, après tout je suis encore ton garde du corps selon ton grand père, même si tu ne le voit pas comme ça d'après ce que tu m'as dit tout a l'heure.

Konoka obéie avec la plus grande joie, elle se blotit encore plus près de Setsuna puis rentraire tranquillement a leur dortoir.

Leurs pensées étaient plus que joyeuses en marchant coller-serrer pour luter contre le froid qui devenait de plus en plus intense en cette nuit de fraîcheur.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait exactement ce que l'avenir leur réservait, mais une chose est sûr, elles n'oublieront jamais cette nuit où enfin elles avaient eu le courage d'avouer leur sentiments.

Arriver devant les dortoirs, Setsuna ouvris la porte pour laisser entrer sa belle princesse, à cette pensée, Setsuna rougis un peu. Konoka la regarda, elle aimait tant voir le visage rougis de son setchan, mais se demanda aussi à quoi pouvait t'elle bien penser.

La belle princesse entra dans le hall du dortoir, Setsuna laissa refermer la porte tranquillement, et ce précipita vers Konoka, pour se mettre devant elle au cas ou un danger surgirait ! les vieilles habitudes ont la dent dure. Konoka laissa faire Setsuna, elle savait à qu'elle point elle aimait la proteger, et ne voulait pas perturber sa nouvelle copine, pas encore du moins.

Setsuna grimpa les escaliers tranquillement, toujours devant Konoka. Cette dernière à l'arrière avait ses mains jointes derrière son dos, les yeux fixés sur Setsuna, sur les fesses de Setsuna plus précisément... elle les regardait bouger à chaque mouvement de jambes, ses fesses bien musclées. Elle hésitait, elle voulait les toucher, les caresser, sentir les muscles se raidir dans sa mains, mais pouvait t'elle le faire, comment réagirait Setsuna face à ce geste audacieux ?! La prendrait-elle pour une perverse ? Elle se sentie rougir à son tour..

hésitante, elle tendis sa main droite pour oser ce geste tant désiré. Elle y était presque, plus que quelque centimètres et elle allait toucher cette partie du corps tant désiré ! après tout ce n'est qu'un geste banale pour un couple, mais en étaient t'elles à ce point là. Il ne s'était passé que quelques heures depuis leur premier baiser, mais elle se sentait de plus en plus confiante, sûr d'elle.

Setsuna regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir si Konoka allait bien et si elle suivait toujours, Elle vis Konoka avec le bras tendus, son visage rosé et ses yeux grand ouverts :

« ça ne va pas konochan ?! Setsuna arrêta sa monter et se retourna pour faire face à Konoka.

Tout de suite, Konoka arrêta son geste , replaça sa main derrière son dos, très confuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait !

« tu es un peu rouge, ça ne va pas ? J'espère que tu n'as pas réellement attrapé froid. As tu sentis que tu avais des vertiges ? c'est peut être pour ça que tu as mis ta main en avant, pour ne pas tomber ?! »

Konoka ne savait plus quoi dire, tant d'attention de la part de Setsuna, elle qui croyait qu'elle avait tendu sa main pour ne pas tomber. Si elle avait réellement sue, qu'aurait pensé Setsuna ? Il fallait vite trouver une réponse adéquate, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son ange gardien.

« non, non, je vais bien setchan, je ne suis pas tomber malade, rassure toi. Je... je... _vite, vite pense à quelque chose, _je voulais te tenir la main, _oui c'est bien ça, geste innocent, tout à fait correcte, pas de mauvaises pensées _et merci de m'appeler à nouveau par mon surnom. »

Konoka avait maintenant le sourire aux lèvres.

Setsuna se mit à rougir, encore, son innocente princesse voulait lui tenir la main. Setsuna pris son courage à deux mains et tendis son bras, avec sa paume ouverte fasse à Konoka.

« pas de problèmes, comme ça je te tient bien à côter de moi, je peut savoir tout de suite si ça ne va pas. »

Konoka était entrain de regarder la main de Setsuna tendus vers elle, à défaut de toucher ses fesses, elle aurait au moins sa main, étapes par étapes, qui sais, peut être q'un jour sa main se retrouvera sur cette partie disons plus discrète et moins visible, elle s'imaginait ainsi qu'un jour ses mains parcourraient la peau douce de son corps, ce corps qu'elle imaginais en sueur sous ses mains moites. Konoka secoua sa tête pour éffacer cette pensée de sa tête remplie de désirs pour Setsuna.

_« Hum, heureusement que setchan ne lit pas dans les pensées des gens, je crois que je serai très gênée »_

Konoka entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Setsuna, et elles continuèrent à monter les escaliers ensemble, tranquillement, chacune avec leurs pensées. Elles ne se disaient rien, le silence régnait dans les couloirs quand elles arrivèrent devant la chambre de Konoka.

« j'ai passé une très bonne soirée setchan. Je suis ravis que l'on en soient enfin arrivées là, et j'espère que nous n'en resterons pas là ! »

Trop tard les mots étaient sorti, et ils ne sonnaient pas de la même manière dans la tête de Konoka, elle avait bien vu qu'il pourrait y avoir un sous entendu dans sa phrase, et vu la rougeur qu'il y avait sur le visage de Setsuna, ça n'était pas passer inaperçu non plus pour elle. Le malaise s'installa.

« non, heu, pas comme ça, je... je veux dire... mais qu'est ce que je voulais dire déjà »

Konoka mis ses mains sur sur visage, elle était très perturbée, ses pensées, son geste interrompus précédemment, et maintenant ces paroles confuses, elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

Elle sentie les deux mains de Setsuna sur ses épaules, sentie aussi son souffle tout près de son oreilles, son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, une chaleur envahi le bas de son ventre.

_Ne t'approche pas comme ça, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sinon, et surtout là dans ce couloir où tout le monde pourrais nous voir, et surtout paru-chan où même pire Kazumi-chan._

« tout va bien kono-chan, moi aussi je veux aller plus loin, mais prenons notre temps, c'est encore trop tôt . Moi aussi j'ai aimé notre soirée, je ne l'oublierai jamais, j'ai toutes les images dans ma tête et je me refais la scène sans arrêt, je repenserai à tout ce qui c'est passé, et fait moi confiance je m'endormirais en pensent à toi comme je le fait depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées. »

Setsuna conclue ses paroles par un baiser tendre sur la joue de Konoka.

Mais s'en était trop pour elle, Konoka était toute chose, d'avoir entendu la belle voix de son ange, d'avoir sentie ce corps si près d'elle, l'odeur de son setchan l'enivrait. Elle se précipita violemment sur Setsuna et l'embrassa a pleine bouche ! un baiser fougueux, empli de passions et de désir, Setsuna en était toute émoustillée !

Elle fut surpris par ce geste violent de sa si pure, mais pas tant que ça finalement. Elle lui rendit son baiser, ses deux mains frottaient le dos de Konoka, elle la poussa contre la porte de sa chambre qui trembla.

La passion, malgré les paroles précédente de Setsuna. Le désir de vouloir plus était ancré en elles.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, Konoka tomba à terre avec Setsuna sur elle. Leurs baiser fût interrompu par la chute. La tête de Konoka aurait du toucher le sol, mais Setsuna par un reflex de protection avait mis sa main derrière sa tête. Elles étaient toute les deux à terre quand elles vit Asuna qui les regardait avec un grand sourire aux et un sourcil redressé.

« hum, alors le sol n'est pas trop dur ?

un peu, je dois avouer. Mais ont ne seraient pas dans cette situation si tu n'avais pas ouvert la porte sans prévenir Asuna !

Konoka je ne savais pas que je devais dire, ou faire quoi que ce soit avant d'ouvrir une porte. Et relever vous toute les deux, le sol doit être froid je présume ! »

Setsuna se releva précipitamment, encore très surpris par la chute, elle avait mis du temps à réaliser qu'elle était au dessus de Konoka.

« pa... pardon ojousama, veuillez me pardonner pour ce geste. »

Setsuna s'inclina devant Konoka après l'avoir aidé à se relever.

Konoka remarqua que Setsuna l'avait appeler ojousama, elle aura une discussion sérieuse avec son setchan demain pour lui rappeler certaine règles sur les couples et la façon de s'appeler, même en présence d'autre personne.

« ce n'est rien setchan, ce n'est pas de ta faute tu ne pouvais pas savoir que la porte s'ouvrirait comme ça. »

Konoka lança un mauvais regard en direction d''Asuna qui était à côter d'elle et toujours la mains sur la poignet.

« bonne nuit ojousama, bonne nuit Asuna-chan, à demain matin ! »

Setsuna s'inclina et partie vite en direction de sa propre chambre.

Asuna regarda Konoka, elle avait bien compris qu'elle avait interrompus quelque chose, mais elle voulait attendre que Konoka lui dise, qui la connaissant ne tarderait pas à lui en parler. Konoka avait toujours tout dit a Asuna, après tout elles étaient dans la même chambre depuis longtemps, et maintenant que Négi ne dormais plus avec elles, c'était devenu plus simple pour se parler.

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent dans la chambre, Asuna ferma la porte et regarda Konoka qui avait un sourire niais sur le visage.

« alooooooooors, ai-je interrompu quelque chose ?

je... je crois que je vais prendre une douche _froide_. »

Au même moment dans la chambre de Setsuna :

_je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche froide, je pense que cela va me faire du bien._


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne possède pas l'oeuvre de négima

« - hum ta température est légèrement plus élevée que d'habitude, tu te sent malade?»

Depuis que l'ala alba est rentré du monde magique, l'infirmière Shizuna suit Setsuna médicalement, pour savoir comment évolue sont coté démon avec son coté humain.

« - non, je me sens bien merci !

- tu ne ressens pas de changements depuis le mois dernier ? »

Setsuna se mit à rougir, à part les rêves qu'elle fait qui concernes une certaine mage aux cheveux chocolat, et qui deviennent de plus en plus torride. « Elle change les draps régulièrement » elle se réveille par ailleur très souvent en se rendant compte que sa main s'est glissée en bas de son ventre.

« - non, aucun changement, enfin je crois ! »

Shizuma regarda Setsuna intensément, elle voyait bien le visage rougis par sa question. Elle était perplexe. la jeune fille devant elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle savait aussi que la demi démon était têtu, et que même si elle insistait elle n'en tirerait rien.

Shizuna se leva de sa chaise, et écrit quelques notes sur le dossier médicale de Setsuna.

« - j'ai eu ton père au téléphone la semaine dernière. »

A ces mots, Setsuna se raidis d'un coup sur sa chaise, ses poings se serrèrent tellement que le bout de ses doigts devenèrent blanc. Elle savait bien que depuis que le monde magique n' était plus accessible, l'infirmière était partie à la rencontre de son ancienne tribu qui jadis l'avait éxilé pour son albinisme. L'infirmière de l'académie Mahora voulait plus de renseignements pour comprendre les comportements de la tribu Corneille du monde magique afin de mieux étudier Setsuna à son tour.

« - les membres de ta famille veulent te voir !

- pas moi !

- Écoute, depuis que l'ala alba à sauver le monde magique, ils veulent te revoir. Ils peuvent... »

Setsuna se leva en colère de sa chaise d'un air déterminé.

« n'insisté pas mademoiselle Shizuna ! je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas les revoir.»

Setsuna sortie de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte.

Shizuma était là, fixant la porte qui s'était fermée violemment.

_« Cette jeune femme est vraiment têtue, tout le portrait de son père, impossible de lui expliquer certaine chose sur sa famille, elle part toujours avant que je lui en dise plus. »_

Setsuna marcha d'un pas décisif dans les couloirs en direction de sa classe, elle était toujours en colère :

_« pourquoi faut t'il qu'elle me parle d'eux a chaque fois que l'on se voit. Ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle les voit, mais je ne veux rien entendre à propos d'eux. Où étaient t'ils quand j'avais peur la nuit quand j'étais petite ?! personne pour me consoler quand je me faisait mal, personne pour répondre a mes questions, ils n'ont jamais été là, et c'est quand ils s'apperçoivent que j'ai bien évolué qu'ils veulent me revoir ! C'est trop facile, je refuse ! je refuse de les voir, et qu'ils ne s'approchent pas de l'académie ni de kono-chan sinon ils goûteront à yunnagi ! »_

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elles étaient ensemble, personne n'était au courant dans l'académie, elles se protégeaient des regards indiscret, et surtout du grand père de Konoka qui pourrait ne pas aimer leur relation, sachant qu'il désir un héritier pour l'association magique de Kansaï et du Kanto. Setsuna repensa à tout ça... elle remis la bandoulière de son sac contenant yunnagi, et accéléra le pas, les cours allaient bientôt commencer, et elle voulait voir Konoka qui lui manquait...

Konoka était déjà dans la classe, elle était assise sur sa chaise et regardait la porte, elle attendait que sa bien aimée revienne de son rendez-vous avez Shizuna. Konoka avait remarqué depuis des années que Setsuna était toujours en colère après ces examens médicaux, mais elle n'avait jamais sût pourquoi, Setsuna n'a jamais voulut lui dire, même si elle insistait.

La classe était agitée, comme à son habitude, même si les 30 jeunes femmes étaient adultes, la classe était toujours sans dessus dessous avant le début des cours, Asuna se battait avec Ayaka, les noms d'oiseaux fusaient. Satsuki distribuait des manjos parfumés à la viande, Chisame était sur son ordinateur à regarder la popularité de Chû. Mana néttoyait son PSG1, le reste de la classe discutait de leur weekend à venir. Mais toute cette agitation n'empêchait pas Konoka d'être inquiète pour son ange gardien. Haruna et Kazumi qui étaient dans un coin de la pièce observzient Konoka :

« - elle a l'air inquiète Paru tu ne trouve pas ? Konoka observe la porte de la classe depuis qu'elle est arrivée.

- Hum, effectivement, mais j'ai remarqué un petit changement dans son comportement ces dernières semaines, elle à l'air plus joyeuse, et part plus vite de la classe, sans forcément attendre Asuna pour l'accompagner, et comme à son habitude Sakurazaki suit de près.»

Paru mis son menton dans sa main, et continua de scruter Konoka.

« - D'ailleurs elle est où cette Sakurazaki ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin !

-Peut-être qu'elle à un rendez-vous avec le doyen, ce qui expliquerait la tête de Konoka.

- Tu crois qu'il soupçonne quelque chose entre elles ?»

Kazumi se tourna et regarda Haruna avec ses yeux remplis d'espoir:

« - tu as un scoop ? Tu les as surprises ? Konoka s'est confiée à toi ? Tu as vu Sakurazaki chanter une chanson à la fenêtre de Konoka et jouer de la guitare en même temps, habiller dans une tenue moulante? Tu es passé à coter de la chambre de Sakurazaki et tu les a entendu gémir? Non tu les as surprise en plein ébat sexuelle? tu..

- stop ! Kazumi, si je ne te connaissais pas depuis des années, je dirai que tu es folle ! Et d'où te viennes toute ses situations ? je ne sais pas même pas laquelle je dois m'imaginer... les entendre gémire, ou les surprendre en pleine action ! »

Haruna s'imaginait déjà la scène, ça ne faisait qu' alimenter son imagination pour son prochain yaoi.

«- T'embale pas Paru, tu oublies une chose sur Sakurazaki, si tu la surprends avec Sa Kono-chan, tu devras fuir le Japon, il faut penser à yunnagi.

- Pff j'avais oublié !

- Quitte à choisir, je choisi Sakurazaki en collant moulant et jouant de la guitare au bas de la fenêtre de Konoka hahaha»

Elles s'arrêtèrent de parler quand Setsuna arriva finalement dans la classe. Elle se dirigea directement à la chaise de son bureau, sans même un petit regard pour Konoka, qui était toujours inquiéte.

« - hum bizarre ce comportement, il va falloir observer ça de près tu ne crois pas Paru ? »

Kazumi chuchota pour que seul Haruna puisse entendre, il ne fallait mieux pas être soupçonné par un des gardiens les plus puissant de l'académie Mahora.

Haruna hocha la tête discrètement

au fond de la classe, Evangéline observa la scène de loin. Les coudes sur le bureau, les mains jointes et la tête sur c'est dernières, elle regarda Setsuna s'assoire :

_« Hum, je pense que ça va devenir intéressant. Il était vraiment temps que ça arrive, je commençais à m'ennuyer de cette classe ! »_

Konoka faisait la moue, Setsuna ne l'avait même pas regarder, pas même un sourire pour elle. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Que s'est il passé à l'infirmerie !?

Konoka fut tirée de ses pensées par Asuna qui était venue s'asseoir sur sa chaise juste à coté d'elle. Asuna la regarda, puis suivis son regard qui allait en direction de Setsuna.

_« Il va falloir les aider à avancer l'une vers l'autre ces deux là. »_

Leurs professeur arriva dans la classe, tout le monde se leva pour saluer, et la journée de cours commença.

À la pause déjeuner, Konoka se dirigea vers son ange gardien pour savoir ce qu'il c'était passé ce matin au rendez-vous :

«- tout va bien setchan ?

- oui ojousama, pourquoi ? »

Konoka detestait entendre ce titre dans la bouche de Setsuna, mais elles avaient eu une conversation là dessus, et Setsuna avais su la convaincre que pour garder leurs relation secrète, rien ne devais changer pour ne pas éveiller certain soupçons. Mais Setsuna s'ouvrait de plus en plus en intimité, c'était déjà une belle avancée !

« je t'ai senti distante ce matin quand tu es rentrée en classe, tu ne m'as même pas regardé ! »

Konoka avait rapproché son visage de Setsuna, cette dernière rougis de la proximité de sa princesse.

Haruna et Kazumi n'avaient rien raté de la scène entre les deux amoureuses.

« je... »

Setsuna voulait tout lui dire mais pas ici, pas devant tout le monde !

« -qu'est ce qu'il y a setchan ? À chaque fois que tu reviens de ton rendez-vous avec mademoiselle Shizuna tu es différente »

Setsuna baissa la tête, et serra sa jupe, elle se mis à parle tout bas pour que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre :

« Konochan, je vais te le dire, mais pas ici, pas maintenant. Je veux mettre mes idées au clair avant de t'en parler »

Konoka avait tout de suite remarqué que son ange gardien l'avais appelé par son surnom, et dans la classe remplis de jeune femme qui étaient toujours à l'affût de la moindre rumeurs, ou potins croustillants. Elle pensait que si Setsuna l'avais appelé de la sorte dans cette situation, c'est que c'était vraiment quelque chose d'important.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, Setsuna, Konoka et Asuna mangèrent ensemble. Setsuna resta calme, plongé dans ses pensés. Konoka écoutait très vaguement Asuna qui parlait, le jeune mage hochait la tête quand il le fallait, faisait des « hum » quand cela semblait important. De ce qu'elle retenait de la conversation était une histoire liée à la délégué et Asuna, mais elle n'était pas sûr du tout.

La cloche sonna et tout le monde rentra en classe.

Setsuna n'écouta pas du tout, Konoka plus ou moins, sa curiosité était réveillé, et elle voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il se passait pendant ces rendez vous médicaux pour que Setsuna revienne en colère et distante à chaque fois. Konoka releva la tête brusquement, écarquilla les yeux, elle venait de penser à quelque chose d'horrible :

_« Peut être que setchan doit subir des expériences malsaines? D'étranges choses entres en elle, dans la peau, dans des endroits incongrus ?_

_Non, mademoiselle Shizuna n'est pas comme ça ! Enfin j'espère, si c'est le cas je vais lui faire voir de quel bois je me chauffe._

« dit moi Konoka, on va faire un peu de shopping après la classe ? »

Asuna lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille, ce qui avait un peu surpris Konoka.

« non je ne peut pas, Setchan veut me parler »

Konoka regretta tout de suite d'avoir jouée la franchise, la réaction d'Asuna ne se fît pas attendre :

« je le savais, il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux ! Depuis que je vous ais surpris il y a deux semaines j'ai des soupçons, cervelle d'oiseau a enfin décidé de passer la seconde ! »

Konoka regarda Asuna s'éxiter. Le jeune mage voulait tout lui dire, mais Setsuna ne voulait pas. selon elle, personne ne devait être au courant. Moins il y aurais de monde dans la confidence, moins se serais compliqué à gérer. Konoka se sentait seule, elle aurait voulu se confier, parler de ses craintes, avoir un autre soutient que celui de sa bien aimée. Mais elle se résigna, même si c'était contraire à ce qu'elle voulait réellement :

« -calme toi Asuna, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veux me dire. Vu le calme qui règnait au déjeuner' ce doit être important, ou grave !

- mais non, elle était en train de penser à comment elle allait faire sa déclaration »

habituellement, la réaction de Konoka, quand Asuna la taquinait sur la déclaration d'amour possible de Setsuna, était de rougir ! mais Asuna remarqua qu'il n'en était rien.

_« Hum ! Réaction étrange de sa part. D'habitude elle rougis, elle joue avec ses doigts, elle est mal à l'aise. Là, elle ne réagis même pas ! Il ce passe quelque chose entre elles, je vais surveiller ça ! »_

La fin des cours arriva et Setsuna s'approcha de Konoka :

« -tu es prète ?

- oui allons-y »

Le couple partit de la classe sans se rendre compte qu'elles étaient observées. Haruna se précipita vers Asuna :

«- Asuna-chan, depuis quand Sakurazaki tutoie Konoka-chan ?

- heu, à vrai dire c'est la première fois que je l'entend le faire. D'habitude elle est formelle et utilise le vouvoiement »

Kazumi s'approcha et s'immisça dans la conversation :

« c'est un étrange comportement, je propose de les suivre »

Asuna et Haruna se regardèrent et dire oui d'un hochement de tête. Quand les trois commencèrent à se précipiter hors de la classe, elles entendirent une vois qui les stoppa net :

« je vous déconseille d'y aller pour l'instant »

c'était Evangéline qui c'était mis à leurs crier dessus !

«-et pourquoi ? »

Demanda la mangaka

« on ne peut pas savoir qu'elle sera la réaction de Sakurazaki »

Les trois curieuses se regardèrent étonnées, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles suivaient Setsuna et Konoka pour savoir si ça devenait croustillant entre elles. Mais jusque là rien à se mettre sous la dent, leur intuition leur disait que ça n'allait pas tarder à changer !

« - de quelle réaction tu parles ? Setsuna-chan ne nous ferais pas de mal.

- écoute baka red, cervelle d'oiseau est en train de grandir, en train d'évoluer. Vous avez vu comment elle réagis pour protéger Konoe, imaginer comment elle réagirait pour protéger son couple !

- son couple?! »

les trois curieuses crièrent étonnées.

Evangéline mis sa main sur son front et secoua la tête de gauche à droite :

« les enfants, vous avez tellement de choses à apprendre. Mais je ne vous en dirait pas plus. Après tout vous êtes adultes, alors prouvez le »

Sur ces paroles, Evangéline sortie de la classe, suivit de près par Chachamaru.

Dehors, Setsuna marchait, suivit de près par Konoka. Le silence règnait, Konoka ne voulait pas commencer à parler, elle voulait laisser le temps à Setsuna de prendre son courage à deux mains. Elles arrivèrent à l'Arbre monde, là où finalement tout à commencer pour elles il y a deux semaines, là où elles se sont avouées leur amour. Setsuna s'arrêta devant cet arbre gigantesque, elle leva la tête, et se mis à parler :

« Konochan, tu sais que depuis que nous sommes rentrées du monde magique je suis suivis par mademoiselle Shizuna pour savoir comment évolue mon coté démon par rapport à mon coté humain ?! »

Setsuna avait toujours un peu honte d'avouer qu'elle n'était finalement qu'une moitié de chaque, finalement rien d'entier, mais elle savais que son mage blanc l'aimais t'elle qu'elle était.

« oui setchan je sais, tu me l'as dit dès le début, tu as été honnette tout de suite avec moi là dessus, et je sais que je suis la seule à le savoir dans notre entourage. Mais là où tu n'as pas été franche, c'est par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette pièce, et surtout pourquoi tu ressors de cet examen complètement changé à chaque fois ! »

Konoka repensa à ce qu'elle avait imaginé en classe cette après midi, elle avait peur que Setsuna lui avoue qu'elle n'était qu'un cobaille finalement.

Setsuna toujours le dos tourné à Konoka, respira profondément :

« - il ne se passe rien de bien méchant dans cette pièce, juste un banale examen, avec prise de température, quelques mesures par ci par là, quelques questions auxquelles je dois répondre, rien de bien particulier. Mais mademoiselle Shizuna est en contact avec la tribu corneille dans le monde magique, elle à pris contact depuis que nous avons sauvé le monde magique, elle prend des renseignements directement à la source, elle doit comparer des données je pense. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me met en colère. »

Setsuna se retourna face à Konoka qui l'écoutait, à vrai dire les mots lui manquait. Savoir que Shizuna était en contact avec l'ancienne tribu de sa Setchan l'avait troublé.

« ma famille veut me revoir »

Les mots sont sorties sans hésitation, Konoka était surprise, savoir que la famille qui avait bannis Setsuna alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé voulait reprendre contact avec elle, après tant d'années sans nouvelle.

« -n'était ce pas une bonne nouvelle ?

- je ne sais pas... j'ai toujours refusé, j'ai toujours coupé cours à la conversation, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils veulent me revoir. »

Pendant qu'elles parlaient toutes les deux, un groupe de curieux s'était caché dans les buissons pour les observer. Personne n'entendaient ce que le couple se disait, mais elles voulaient les surprendre ! un baiser, n'importe quel geste qui pourrait s'averés intéressants !

« il se passe quoi au juste là ? Tu n'entends rien Asuna, toi qui a une bonne ouïe ?

-non paru-chan désolé, nous devons être trop loin. Mais si on se rapproche, c'est sûr que là on va devoir faire face à la colère de setsuna-chan.

- Pourquoi vous etes caché là bande de curieuse ?

- Ayaka, cache toi, et qu'est ce que tu faius ici ?

- Écoute le singe débile, je suis le représentant de la classe, et en tant que tel, je me dois de savoir tout ce qui ce passe avec les filles de la 6A.

- Chut vous deux, on va se faire repérer, et arrêter de bouger je ne peut pas prendre de photo sans que ce soit flou.

- À votre avis pourquoi elles ne nous ont rien dit sur leur couple ?

- Elles se cachent de Konoémon ! »

les quatre filles ne retournèrent toute sur la nouvelle voix, et crièrent à l'unisson :

« héééééééééé, tu es qui toi au juste ? »

Setsuna était toujours en train de parler à Konoka quand elle entendit un bruit aigu qui venait des buissons, elle s'arrêta net de parler et se retourna vers la source du bruit, mais elle sentit un coup sur sa jambe droite, elle baissa la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'il y avait un petit garçon aux cheveux sombre qui était accroché à elle.

« ho qu'il est mignon »,

s'exclama Konoka. Elle se mit à genoux pour lui parler, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait là, si jeune dans une école de jeunes femme, en espérant qu'il n'était pas le fils d'une élève de l'académie.

« tu m'as manqué ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent étonnées, pourquoi cet enfant qu'elles ne connaissaient pas venait de dire que Setsuna lui avait manqué.

« tu le connais setchan ?

-mais non ojousama, c'est... c'est la première fois que je le vois de ma vie, je le jure ! »

Konoka, toujours à genoux, s'approcha du petit garçon et mis la main sur son épaule pour le rassurer :

« allons mon petit, n'ais pas peur, comment t'appelles tu ? »

Konoka avait pris une voix douce pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant. Quand à Setsuna elle n'osait plus bouger, elle n'avais jamais été très à l'aise avec les enfants, heureusement que Konoka était là.

« Akito, reviens ici »

Konoka se releva tout de suite au son de la voix de la jeune femme. Une belle brune aux cheveux court s'approcha en courant vers les deux jeunne filles et le petit garçon, toujours accroché à la jambe de Setsuna.

«-pardon, Akito n'est pas méchant, mais il est rapide et déborde d'énergie. Je m'excuse si il vous a dérangé ». Dit la jeune femme en s'inclinant devant Konoka et Setsuna.

Konoka regardait la beauté que dégagait cette personne. Les yeux marron, des cheveux court, des formes alléchantes, bien proportionnée... bref, un corps à faire tourner les têtes ! une petite pointe de jalousie dans les yeux de Konoka naissait.

« il est à vous ? »

Demanda Konoka en pointant Akito du doigt.

« -Oui c'est mon fils » répondit la jeune femme fière d'elle.

- et pourquoi connait il Setsuna ? Pourquoi s'est il accroché à sa jambe en lui disant qu'elle lui avait manqué ? Et qui etes vous au juste ? Et que faites vous sur les terres de l'école ? Et pourquoi...

- stop ma belle. Trop de questions. Nous ne connaissons pas Setsuna, je ne sais pas pourquoi Akito a agis comme ça. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, et parfois les enfant sont impulsifs, surtout mon fils. Mais il est bourré de bonnes qualitées et j'en suis fière. »

La jeune femme souris à Konoka, elle savait que ce sourire faisait fondre tout le monde, et Konoka se radoucit, après tout elle n'avais pas agis correctement face à la beauté de la jeune femme.

« pardon, je suis désolée d'avoir agis de la sorte ! » Konoka s'inclina à son tour.

« heu juste comme ça, pourquoi ta copine ne bouge pas ?

-Hahaha, setchan n'est pas à l'aise avec les enfants qu'elle ne connais pas. »

La jeune femme regarda Setsuna qui était toujours immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Cette première ce mit à genoux et parla à l'oreille de son fils. Akito se décrocha déçus de la jambe de Setsuna et plongea dans les bras de sa mère.

Setsuna se senti plus à l'aise d'un coup, et retrouva l'usage de la parole :

« -merci mademoiselle...

-Tori, Tori Sakura

-bien, merci Sakura-san »

Tori c'était relevée avec son fils dans les bras, elle fit un sourire des plus charmeur à Setsuna, qui fit rougir cette dernière. Konoka remarqua tout de suite, et sa jalousie repris le dessus, elle s'empara du bras droit de son protecteur, et se serra contre lui, pressant bien sa poitrine volumineuse contre celui ci. Setsuna devint rouge écarlate ! Tori sourit face à ce geste.

« et bien les filles je vais vous laissez, au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt, et encore désolé pour le comportement d' Akito. Amusez vous bien toute les deux ! »

elle s'éloigna après avoir fait un clin d'œil aux deux jeunes filles.

Konoka leva a tête vers Setsuna, et vis que la rougeur de son visage n'avait toujours pas diminué, ce qui la fit sourire :

« -ça ne va pas Setchan ? »

Setsuna dit la gorge serrée :

-hum, je... je... je sent... ta... poitrine sur... sur mon bras !

_Sacrée Setchan, je suis encore habillée et ce n'est que t'on bras que je touche, j'ai bien l'intention de te faire sentir plus. Je sens mes tétons qui durcissent, serais-ce le froid, ou autre chose... hum Setchan tu dégages tant de chaleur que ça me rend toute chose. _


End file.
